


Cena de Navidad.

by Frozen_Justice



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Justice/pseuds/Frozen_Justice





	Cena de Navidad.

Todos desean un final feliz, aunque no siempre se puede tener lo que se pide. Pero si que se pueden tener, momentáneamente momentos o recuerdos que permanecerán en el corazón de muchos para siempre, aunque la guerra había acabado y la paz se había restaurado todos sabían que alguna otra vez la oscuridad volvería a atacar y que al igual que ahora, Ninian no contaba con mucho tiempo de prosperidad si se quedaba aquí.  
  
Pero su amor por Eliwood había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para ocultarle eso, y también fue suficiente para hacer que se quedara a su lado, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano su existencia se esfumaría, pero la vida que tendría con él sería una llena de paz y de alegría, de eso ella estaba segura.

Agradece al mundo que le dio la oportunidad de festejar una festividad tan especial como es Navidad, sería quizás su única oportunidad de pasarla con sus amigos y con sus amados. Hoy todos se reunirían y los visitarían a ellos dos, ¿No era la mejor fecha hasta ahora? Debido que no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Hector y a Lyn que eran sus amigos después de todo lo que pasó, eso emocionaba mucho a la manakete.   
  
— Eliwood, me gustaría que pudiéramos hacer más por ellos, ahora que han venido a visitarnos… —  


— Ninian, no es necesario que hagamos más, los cocineros del castillo pueden ayudarnos con la cena de esta noche. —  
  
— Pero me gustaría que nosotros pudiéramos prepararles algo especial, por todo lo que nos ayudaron al momento de luchar contra Nergal. —  
  
— Tienes razón, no he encontrado una forma de pagarles todo lo que hicieron por nosotros. Por mis amigos y por ti es que pudimos salir victoriosos en esa ocasión. Solamente hay un detalle. —  
  
— ¿Y cuál es ese detalle? — Ninian preguntó con un tono curioso, Eliwood era el hombre más amable que conocía y que conocería en toda su existencia, claro, pero que tuviera todavía algo que le detuviera la inquietaba y despertaba su curiosidad, ¿Qué era lo que le impedía a Eliwood querer seguir con ese gesto de amabilidad? Que seguro ambos de sus amigos disfrutarían.

— Verás, yo no sé cocinar… — Cuando tienes un título como el de Eliwood, no hay mucha necesidad de aprender a cocinar, claro que nunca deja de ser algo práctico, pero jamás es una necesidad, e incluso cuando viajas puedes comprar alimentos en los mercados o comer en los establecimientos que te vas encontrando en el camino.

Y es que, para ser sinceros, Ninian tampoco sabía cocinar exactamente, y de todas sus amigas que hizo en su travesía ninguna de ellas parecía una cocinera experta, en especial Lyn. Por lo que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de pedirle a alguna de ellas que le diera consejos o voluntariamente le enseñara a preparar algo.

 

— Lo siento, Eliwood, pensé que tú sabías, no quise ponerte en una situación como esta… — Su mirada denotaba cierta tristeza, puede que no fuera la gran cosa para muchos, pero en el caso de Ninian significaba mucho, tal vez la próxima navidad no estaría con ellos y de ser así, entonces era su única oportunidad para darles, aunque fuera una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento.

  
— Puede que sea algo apresurado, pero podríamos intentar prepararles un pastel, con ayuda de una receta lograremos seguir los pasos indicados y lograr ese objetivo. Si para ti significa tanto, entonces es porque es muy importante, y lo haremos juntos, Ninian. —  
  
Con la ayuda de los sirvientes del castillo, reunieron una receta algo fácil para elaborar. Estos les ofrecieron más ayuda, pero sería un momento solo de Eliwood y Ninian, un instante que deberían compartir juntos y disfrutar ese recuerdo para la prosperidad, por eso era importante que nadie los interrumpiera.

Además, el propósito de todo esto era que ambos prepararan algo para Hector, Lyn y el resto de sus amigos que los ayudaron, si recibían ayuda el regalo perdía cierto valor.

Ambos se pusieron un delantal y comenzaron a leerla, en esta se incluían ingredientes tales como huevos, azúcar, vainilla, leche, mantequilla y algunos otros ingredientes que son importantes a la hora de hacer un pastel como lo es la harina que es el centro del todo.

Eliwood llevó consigo un traste hondo donde con ayuda de Ninian mezclaron los ingredientes que les habían traído, la harina, huevos, azúcar, leche, mantequilla, algunos aceites y demás, al ser primerizos y desconocer la utilidad de los algunos instrumentos con los que contaban fueron a hacerlo juntos manualmente, todo hasta que pudieron formar una masa homogénea entre todos los ingredientes.

Fue algo costoso, pero ¡Lo habían logrado! Hicieron que todos los ingredientes se integraran para la elaboración de su pequeño regalo.

El siguiente paso no sería tan sencillo como el anterior, pero era algo que los dos podían hacer por su propia cuenta y claro, lo harían juntos como de costumbre. Ninian fue ahora la que llevó un molde especial que tenían en el castillo para el momento de hornear pasteles como estos.

Eliwood con ayuda de una mantequilla engrasó la superficie de éste, mientras que Ninian le volvió ayudar espolvoreando harina que les había sobrado anteriormente.   
  
Mientras ella seguía espolvoreando, Eliwood fue por la mezcla que habían preparado y la vació en su ya listo molde. Ninian puso unos guantes en sus manos para cargar el recipiente y lo llevó hasta una estufa con la que terminarían su receta, Eliwood la auxilio en abrir las puertas de aquella maquina para que Ninian pudiera colocarlo con mayor facilidad.  
  
Los dos se miraron y sonrieron, aunque había sido algo sencillo tenían rastros de harina en sus caras, al ver esto ambos no pudieron correr a abrazarse aun sosteniendo la sonrisa que cargaban desde hace rato. Estos momentos serían muy especiales para Eliwood en el futuro, un futuro al que Ninian quisiera pertenecer, pero sabe que es imposible.

Por ahora lo único que le tocaba a ella era disfrutar la vida y disfrutar los momentos que esta y Eliwood pudieran brindarle.

Ahora lo único que les restaba era esperar una hora para que todo estuviera listo. Y así fue, esperaron riendo y platicando juntos hasta que un olor invadió la cocina en la que se encontraban, para verificar que ya era hora de apagar el horno Eliwood pinchó la masa con un palillo de madera, al ver que estaba limpio significaba que estaba listo, ¡Era el momento que ambos estaban esperando!  
  
Ninian retiró el pastel del horno y lo dejó reposando algunos minutos, al pasar ese tiempo Eliwood desmoldó el preparado y les quedaba la mejor parte de este delicioso plan.  
  
Eliwood tomó leche condensada que colocó alrededor de todo el pastel, luego Ninian puso una capa de mermelada en este, que fue cubierta con otra capa de chocolate después y finalmente Eliwood colocó un poco de fondant casero que las demás damas de la cocina habían preparado para ellos, esto era mera decoración y era algo difícil de elaborar esto ultimo así que tenían que recurrir a esta ayuda que fue muy poca pero importante, y no restaba puntos en el regalo de Eliwood y Ninian.

Pero colmo no solo tendrían 2 invitados, así que ese pequeño pastelito no serviría para poder compartirlo con todos sus amigos, así que repitieron el proceso casi unas veinte veces, ahora contaban con muchos pasteles y los ingredientes que tenían habían desaparecido.

Otra cosa muy importante para mencionar es que el tiempo se les había pasado volando, cuando iniciaron toda esta preparación era medio día pero ahora eran las seis y media de la tarde, ambos tenían que alistarse para recibir a todo su grupo de invitados que llegarían en menos de dos horas, ¡Ni siquiera habían tenido el tiempo suficiente para decir: “Bien hecho.”!

Los empleados del castillo ahora fueron parte clave para ayudarles, mientras ambos habían salido corriendo a cambiarse estos llevaron los números pasteles a la mesa donde se repartirían como postre.

Al cabo de una hora Ninian ya se encontraba cambiada, con un vestido blanco como si fuera una boda. Y Eliwood, estaba usando el traje cuando recibió el titulo de su padre, justo antes de que tuviera que despedirse de Mark, a quienes nunca encontraron para poder invitarle…

Ambos bajaron al primer piso tomados de la mano, Eliwood cuidando que Ninian pisara con cuidado y Ninian volteando a ver su rostro de vez en cuando sin que este se diera cuenta.

Ya casi era hora, y ya se estaban presentando los invitados a su gran cena de navidad.

Primero llegaron Sain y Kent, cosa rara, porque Kent se disculpó de su tardía llegada debido a que Sain se había quedado flirteando con algunas chicas que se encontraron por el camino, seguido de eso Wil hizo su aparición quien iba con Florina, más tarde le continuaron Dorcas, quien llevaba a su esposa con él, más tarde llegaron Erk, Serra y Mathhew, notificando que Hector tardaría un poco más en llegar.

Lucius, Raven y Wallace se les unieron después de eso.   
  
Rath fue el último en llegar de la primera tanda de invitados, también dando la noticia de que Lyn estaría lista en un poco más de tiempo.

Marcus y Lowen también fueron invitados, quienes hoy tendrían su día libre y lo aprovecharon para pasarla con Eliwood y con el resto de su familia, Rebecca, Bartre, Oswin y Guy fueron los próximos en llegar.  
  
Priscilla, Canas, Dart, las hermanas Fiora y Karina no se hicieron esperar.   
  
Ya eran los últimos y los dos amigos más importantes de Eliwood y Ninian no llegaban, ¿Acaso se estaban peleando de nuevo fuera del castillo?  
  
Legault, Isadora, Heath, Hawkeye, Geitz, Pent y su amada Louise, Karel y su hermana Karla, Nino y Jaffar… Todavía seguían faltando dos.

Y ya había pasado media hora desde que se había cumplido la hora oficial de llegada, a ambos les entristecía la idea de que no pudiera venir. Hector ahora era marques y Lyn también, ambos tenían responsabilidades por las cuales nunca fueron educados y era entendible si estaban demasiado ocupados para no venir, pero aun así era un poco triste que en una noche tan importante donde reina el amor y la paz no estuvieron dos de los guerreros que ayudaron a llevar esos dos sentimientos al resto del mundo.

— Supongo que deberíamos empezar ya. Tal vez el resto de invitados están muy ocupados… — Mencionó Ninian, tratando de no estar tan triste y entender la situación.  
  
Pero justo cuando estaba por retirarse a su lugar en la gran mesa, las puertas del castillo se abrieron para revelar a Hector y Lyn, quienes acababan de llegar. Lyn por tratar asuntos de Caelin y Hector por resolver problemas que atormentan a Ostia en estos momentos.

Aun así, aunque tardaran en llegar ahí estaban, listos para celebrar una de las fechas más importantes junto a todos sus amigos. La triste mirada de Ninian cambió rápidamente en una sonrisa, esa misma apareció en el rostro de Eliwood.

Tras eso, muchos de sus amigos se ofrecieron para llevar comida en todos los platos. Los vasallos ya no se encontraban, Eliwood les dio medio día libre para que lo celebraran con sus familias y repartir tanta comida era una tarea difícil, pero contaban con tanta buena gente que ese problema se convirtió en una bendición, ya que ahora todos sus amigos estaban más unidos compartiendo y sirviendo la cena.

> Todos platicando, la mesa llena de risa, y de emociones completamente positivas, esa imagen le recordó a Ninian su sueño más grande.   
>    
>  **“Espero que algún día los humanos y dragones podamos vivir juntos en armonía”.**  
>    
>  Ese sueño estaba más pronto de cumplirse, estaba muy cerca de hacerlo. Y al ver a todas estas personas que conoció, desde Eliwood, Lyn y Hector hasta todos aquellos que la ayudaron… Se dio cuenta que sus amigos y que los humanos eran seres maravillosos y en ella nació una semilla de esperanza, porque aunque ella no podría verlo con sus propios ojos, estaba segura de que algún día llegaría ese día donde podría ver a todos felices juntos.

 

 _Ninian con ojos llorosos, pero con lágrimas de felicidad se paró de su asiento anunciando:_  
  
— El postre es algo que Eliwood y yo preparamos juntos, no será la gran cosa, pero queríamos que este regalo fuera un agradecimiento por todo lo que hicieron por nosotros. Navidad es una fecha para dar y ustedes me dieron el final más feliz que alguna vez pude imaginar, no sé cuanto tiempo estaré aquí, por eso quiero que sepan que, desde el fondo de mi corazón, siempre se los agradeceré. Gracias… Amigos. —  
  
Después de eso todos aplaudieron a Ninian, por sus bellas palabras y se propusieron a tomar el pastel que les correspondía para darle fin a la cena, pero no a su fiesta.

— No sé cuanto tiempo podamos estar juntos… — Mencionó Eliwood mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a la niña del destino.  
  
— Pero agradecemos que decidieras formar parte de nuestras vidas. — Dijo Lyn mientras abrazó a la contraria.

— Y queremos que ese tiempo también sea feliz para ti. — Vociferó Hector mientras le daba unas palmadas en la cabeza a Ninian.

Ninian no sabía que había hecho para recibir amistades tan buenas como las de todas esas personas que estaban allí ahora, pero en su corazón siempre guardaría este recuerdo, el de su primera navidad y la mejor de todas…

  



End file.
